Battousai Unleashed
by ElysianKiss
Summary: In the heart of every human lies the potential to kill. When Kaoru is forced to fight to save Yahiko, her own dark side will become unleashed and a new battousai, born of a once kind heart, will face the world.
1. Disclaimer and such

This is the only time I will post a disclaimer since it applies to this fic in its entirety. ~_ElysianKiss_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any related characters or entities. If I did this would probably be an episode, not a fanfic. And I would have had Kenshin kiss Kaoru a long time ago....**

**Summary**: _In the heart of every human lies the potential to kill. When a woman is forced to fight to save a young boy, her own dark side will become unleashed and a new battousai, born of a once kind heart, will face the world._

Authors Note: I usually write on the spur of the moment and can't guarantee when this fic will be update, but I will try my best to do so at a minimum of once a week. I also cannot guarantee chapter length. Some will be long, others short, depending upon how I feel and how long my inspiration allows me to write. Please understand this. Also, I will accept any kind of review, even flames. However, please be advised if choosing to flame that it _is_ a childish act and the only reason I would take such reviews is, frankly, because it boosts the number of reviews and I don't give a damn because I write for myself. That said, please continue to the first chapter. And forgive my little waste of space. 


	2. The Gift and The Curse

**_Battousai Unleashed_**   
_by ElysianKiss_

**The Gift and the Curse**

The day was warm and scented with cherry blossoms and hints of rain. Kaoru and Yahiko were the only ones left at the house since Kenshin had left to buy tofu for the evening meal. Kaoru was dressed in a pretty blue kimono, wearing her favorite indigo ribbon. They were expecting company for dinner, an old friend of her late father's. She was scurrying about setting the table and yelling at Yahiko to get off his lazy butt and help.   
Yahiko grumbled at the trouble, but helped spiffy the place up, nonetheless. He swept the porch swiftly and stared at the path to see Kenshin returning. He waved and called.   
"Oi, Kenshin! You're just in time! Ugly is getting restless!"   
"Yahiko, I heard that!!" Kaoru's annoyed voice came from inside.   
Kenshin sweat dropped and continued into the house with his basket of tofu.   
"Yahiko, I'm sure Miss Kaoru does not appreciate you calling her names, that she does not. Come, let us go inside and help Miss Kaoru."   
"Oh, alright," Yahiko grumbled, yet again.   
By the time the guest had arrived, everything was cooked and set at the table. The elderly gentleman greeted Kaoru warmly and hugged her like he would a daughter. Kaoru hugged the man back with tears in her eyes.   
"Uncle Tsuyu! Oh I'm so happy to see you!"   
"My, my little Kaoru! You certainly have grown into a beautiful young woman! You must have many young men fawning for your hand in marriage!"   
Kaoru blushed and giggled, a sound that neither Kenshin nor Yahiko had ever heard her produce. Tsuyu sat at the head of the table with Kaoru by his side. Kenshin sat across from him at the other end of the table, and Yahiko sat across from Kaoru.   
"My dear, Kaoru. You are probably wondering why I am here all of a sudden."   
"Well, not to seem rude Uncle Tsuyu, but yes."   
"You see, my dear. It was your father's dying wish that I come to you on the eve of your 20th birthday and present you with this," he said, handing Kaoru a wrapped present.   
The present was long and heavy. Kaoru's brow furrowed as she wondered what it could be.   
"Don't be shy, Kaoru! Open it, open it!" he urged.   
Kaoru smiled and quickly, but delicately, opened the package. She let the twine that held the wrappings fall and carefully unwrapped it. She gasped, letting the white cloth around the object to fall to her lap and reveal the most ornate sword she had ever lain eyes on. The hilt was made of fine cherry wood and wrapped with strips of black leather, the end of which held a red liquid within a crystal. The blade itself was a strong steel that glimmered in the dimming light of the sunset. It had a beautiful rose etched into the side of the blade. Next to it was a jet black scabbard with like rose design, but in color.   
Kenshin and Yahiko also gasped at the beauty of the object. Kaoru gently touched the rose design and a lone tear splashed onto the blade.   
"This was my great grandfather's sword...."   
"Yes. Your father entrusted it to me to be sure it would never be stolen. Now it is time you had it back. You remember what you father told you of the sword, do you not?"   
"Yes. Yes, I remember." 

*FLASH* 

"Kaoru, whatever you do, never touch this blade with the intent to use it in battle. The crystal at the end of the blade holds a part your great grandfather's blood. If ever a Kamiya were to hold this blade with that intent...they would gain the strength of TaoLo Kamiya. Yet in that same instant...they would lose their true selves to the darkness within their soul. In that way...it is both a gift and a curse. Promise me, Kaoru. Never use this sword as a weapon!!!"   
"I promise, daddy! Never, never!" a young Kaoru vowed. 

*FLASH* 

Tsuyu nodded. He abruptly got up, then.   
"I'm sorry, little Kaoru. I must leave. One last warning. Many are after the sword for it's power. You must protect it, Kaoru. With every fiber of your being. Let no man lay ahold of that sword."   
"I promise, Uncle. No man will lay a hand on the Hi Mei Sword," she vowed, "I will protect it."   
"Good, good...God be with you, Kaoru."   
Kenshin narrowed his eyes as Tsuyu left. What the man had said, worried him. He would be vigilant and help Miss Kaoru protect the sword, that he would. Yahiko was oohed and ahhed over the sword. Kaoru, sheathed the blade and placed it on a holder on the nearby wall.   


* * *

Kaoru awoke the next morning, feeling refreshed. She quickly dressed in her gi and woke up Yahiko.   
"Wake up, sleepyhead. It's time to start training."   
"Aww, what about breakfast?!"   
"We'll train until Kenshin has made breakfast," she said.   
Yahiko growled, but got up and dressed while Kaoru walked to the dojo.   
"Good morning, Miss Kaoru!"   
"Morning, Kenshin!"   
"You're up earlier than usual, Miss Kaoru."   
"I actually slept well last night. I guess having that missing piece of family history back is giving me peace."   
"Ah. Well, breakfast will be ready in an hour, that it will."   
"Wonderful! I just have a feeling that nothing can spoil my mood today! Not even Yahiko!"   
Kaoru continued to the dojo, leaving behind a slightly smiling Kenshin and a sleepy Yahiko, trudging after her.   
The day wore on and Kenshin left again for more tofu for that evening's meal. Kaoru and Yahiko were left alone again in the house. For once, the duo was getting along. Both held some cards in their hand and sat at the kitchen table.   
"You got a 5?" Yahiko asked.   
"Go fish."   
"Grr! You're cheating, I know you are!"   
"How can someone cheat at go fish?!" she asked, offended.   
Unbeknownst to either of them, 3 shadowed figures had entered the house stealthily. They quietly searched through all the rooms first, looking for the object of their desire, the Hi Mei sword.   
At the market, Kenshin looked toward the dojo, a dark sense of foreboding tugged at him. He quickly paid for the tofu and ran back to the dojo. Something was wrong. He didn't know what it was, but Miss Kaoru was in danger, that she was! And he had to hurry and get there to save her.   
Not finding what they were after, the 3 shadows had no choice but to make themselves known to the two occupants of the house. They would force them to talk and hand over the sword that belonged to their master.   
Kaoru put the cards away as Yahiko poured himself a glass of water in the kitchen. She yawned and looked outside to the setting sun. Kenshin would be back soon to start dinner. She had been feeling a bit uneasy for the past half hour, yet she had no idea why. Before she had more time to ponder in the issue, a smoke bomb was thrown into the room, filling it with black smoke. She coughed and quickly used the sleeve of her kimono to shield her nose and mouth. Yahiko had dropped to the ground, shielding himself with a wash cloth.   
In an instant, Kaoru was pinned to the wall by a hand on her neck. She cried out from the shock of being so harshly shoved into the wall.   
"Tell us. Where is the Hi Mei sword?!" the man demanded.   
"Never! You won't lay a hand on that sword!" Kaoru screamed, hoping that the lingering smoke hid the sword from view.   
It was merely yards away from them. So close, yet so far. She wouldn't look in that direction or they would see it, though.   
"Wench! You will tell us or you will die!" another proclaimed.   
"Haah!!" Yahiko screamed while charging with his bokken.   
"Yahiko!" Kaoru cried out as the man holding her, dropped her and proceeded to join his friends in disarming the young boy.   
"Ahhh!" Yahiko screamed in pain as his arm was mercilessly broken.   
"Yamete! Don't hurt him! Onegai!"   
"You will hand over the sword, or the boy dies."   
"Ahhh!" Yahiko screamed as more pressure was added to his already broken arm.   
Kaoru picked up Yahiko's discarded bokken and stood ready.   
"Let him go. Fight me and if you win, I'll hand over the sword," she said.   
The leader snapped his fingers and pointed at her. The other two charged and fought her. She had difficulty in dodging due to her kimono, but she was doing well nonetheless. One of the ninjas then unsheathed his blade and took her on himself. She began to have difficulty. Finally, his blade cut through her bokken and left a small cut on her right cheek. He kicked her and she went flying, falling into a roll just beneath the sword.   
"Kill him," the leader said, tossing Yahiko to one of his men.   
"No!" Kaoru yelled, a flash of the warning of the sword making its way to her head as she looked up at it.   
All became slow motion as Kaoru grabbed the sword and began to unsheath it.   
"I won't let you!" she screamed as she threw the scabbard to the side.   
She was momentarily engulfed in a red aura before her eyes narrowed and she took a battle stance. Without needing a prompt, the two ninjas lunged forward. Yahiko watched the events unfold with widened eyes. It was as if a completely seperate person was fighting, not Kaoru. This warrior was skillfully avoiding attacks and landing her own.   
"I've had enough, playtime," she said in a whispers, "Shine!"   
Kaoru lunged toward the first ninja, her blade out to the side. It sliced through the ninja's side, swiftly. Blood sprayed upon her arm and face and dripped from the end of the sword. The other ninja approached from behind her. She swiftly turned and slashed upwards, cutting through his torso from the right side of his waist to his left shoulder. He fell with a dull thud. A pool of blood was forming on the floor and staining the wood a deep crimson.   
The leader threw Yahiko to the side and took out his own sword and faced her.   
"Kamiya Kaoru...you truly are the pride of the Kamiya Kasshin style...," he sneered, "Nothing more than a manslayer...hypocrite!"   
Kaoru screamed in rage and lunged at him. The swords clashed and sparks flew. Her eyes narrowed further and seemed to flare with red fire in the place of the once serene blue. Yahiko crawled back toward a wall, his eyes inexorably drawn to the bloodshed before him. His young mind was struggling to comprehend what was occuring. Was this really Kaoru?! It couldn't be! Kaoru said a sword was a tool to protect, not kill! This wasn't Kaoru! It wasn't!!!   
Kenshin heard the sounds of swords clashing and dropped the basket of tofu. He quickly ran into the house and was met by the smell of blood and death. He saw Yahiko in a corner with wide eyes and quickly pulled him out of the room. He could only hope he would recover from what he had witnessed. Kenshin's next objective was to find Miss Kaoru. He again, entered the room and his eyes were drawn to the fight. To his great shock and surprise, it was Miss Kaoru that was fighting...with her great grandfather's sword! Again, his nose registered the smell of blood and then his eyes saw the dead bodies on the floor and the pool of blood that was increasing and staining the floors.   
"Die, Kamiya Kaoru!" the last ninja proclaimed before bringing his sword down in a slash.   
"Go to hell!" she screamed, rolling to the side and plunging her blade into his side, piercing him all the way through.   
More blood sprayed upon her lovely face as she twisted the blade. She stood and kicked the body off her blade. Lifting the blade up to the fading sunlight, she admired the power of it. The blood flowed smoothly down the steel and onto her delicate hands. At that moment, Kaoru seemed to return to her own body. The sword clattered to her feet and she stared at her blood covered hands in fear and disbelief.   
"No...NO!" she screamed as she backed up from the bloody scene. 

*FLASH*   
"...both a gift and a curse..."   
*FLASH* 

She looked up to see Kenshin, wide eyed and starring at her in disbelief. Tears flowed down her cheeks, washing away the blood on her face.   
"Gomen....," she whispered before she absently grabbed the sword and pushed past him.   
"Miss Kaoru!!" he yelled after her, chasing her, "Wait!"   
Kenshin grabbed a hold of her waist and pulled her to him. She was shivering in self-loathing and fear. She held onto the sword with white knuckles.   
"Miss Kaoru...," Kenshin soothed, "Please. You must let go of the sword, that you must."   
"I can't...I can't, Kenshin!" she cried, "What did I do?! What did I DO?!"   
She crumpled to the ground, clinging to his pant leg. Kenshin kneeled and hugged her close.   
"Kenshin...I killed...I have 3 men's blood on my hands!" whispered in remorse.   
"Shh...Kaoru...it will be alright," he replied, his hand in her hair.   
Out of anyone, Kenshin could understand her in this moment. He was the only one that could understand her and she realized that. She had been given no other choice than to use the sword. She cried into his chest, her bloodied hands clutching onto his kimono. Kenshin crushed her to him in sorrow. Miss Kaoru would never be the same, that she would not. 


	3. Changes

**_Battousai Unleashed_**   
_by ElysianKiss_

**Changes**

The next morning found Kaoru with a splitting headache. She could recall nothing after collapsing against Kenshin in her sorrow. Yet somehow she was in her sleeping robe and all traces of the carnage had been washed from her hands and body. However, she could still feel the blood on her hands; could still see it in her minds eye. She gripped the sheets tightly and soon felt a pair of comforting hands on her shoulders.   
"Miss Kaoru...," Kenshin's soothing voice echoed in the silence of the morning.   
"Kenshin...," she whispered, "I..."   
"Shh...you should eat breakfast, that you should. Then we can talk about what happened."   
"Yes. Breakfast."   
Kaoru sat quietly at the breakfast table as Kenshin served her a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon, and sweetbread. Yahiko sat across from her, not daring to say a word. Kenshin sat beside her and urged her to eat.   
"You must eat breakfast to regain your strength, Miss Kaoru, that you must."   
"I'm not very hungry, Kenshin..."   
"Onegai, Miss Kaoru," he whispered, uncharacteristically.   
"H-Hai, Kenshin...," she agreed.   
Kaoru took small bites of her food, almost mechanically. Yahiko ate quickly and left the uncomfortable silence of the room. Tears slid down her pale face as she noticed her only student apparently run from her. She deserved it, after all. She had spilled blood, in the presence of a child. She was a hypocrite, just as that ninja had said. Everything she stood for was a lie.   
"Kenshin, how can I live my life, knowing I'm nothing but a hypocrite?" she asked.   
"Miss Kaoru," Kenshin breathed, "You are not a hypocrite. You did what you had to do, that you did..."   
"No, Kenshin! I could have avoided killing those men! But...it felt like I was someone else! I felt this power and overwhelming knowledge surround me. I couldn't fight it. I saw what was happening, but I couldn't stop myself! The legend is true, Kenshin. My great grandfather's sword gave me the power to defeat those men, but it cost me my very being...."   
"Miss Kaoru, please..."   
"Iie! I can't ever go back to what I used to be. I need...I need to go out for a walk," she said, getting up.   
Kenshin watched her head back to her room. He closed his eyes and sighed. Kaoru discretely hid the sword in her kimono. It was as if the blade called to her, told her it might be needed during her walk.   
"Only for protection...," she lied to herself.   
She left the house then and took a solitary trail toward the river. She reached it soon enough and sat on an old log. She stared hard and long at her small hands, she could still see the stain of blood on them. She lunged toward the river and dunked her hands under the rushing waters, trying to scrub away what wasn't really there. She scrubbed until she drew her own blood and then scrubbed harder in hysterics. She was pulled roughly away from her task.   
He had seen the lovely young woman torture herself and could not stand to let her do this to herself. He yanked her away from the river and held her to his chest, protectively. She struggled and cried in his arms. Her perfumed scent wafted up to his nose and he looked down upon her, she was a goddess. Those desperate eyes and the pale, tear stained cheeks heightened by a delicate blush made him gasp in desire.   
"Why do you want to hurt yourself so badly, little one?" he asked, his smooth voice washing over Kaoru.   
"I...I'm washing the blood off my hands," she whispered, not quite knowing why she was telling this stranger.   
He took her hands in his and looked into her eyes and saw the heartbreak.   
"You have killed," he said.   
"H-Hai...I have...," she whispered in fear.   
"Don't be afraid. I'm certain that you did so in self defense. Come. I will take care of you. Do you trust me?"   
Kaoru looked up at the black haired, amber eyed man and strangely found herself drawn into his arms.   
"Yes, I trust you," she said as if in a trance.   
"You have a warriors spirit and are very lovely, little one. I will teach you all you need to know..."   
"What is your name?"   
He smiled charmingly.   
"Mitsurugi Tenryu. And you?"   
"Kamiya Kaoru."   
"Kaoru...the name suits you. Come, Miss Kaoru..."   
"Hai, Mitsurugi-san."   
"Call me Tenryu."   
"Hai, Tenryu-san."   
Tenryu smiled and led his new student away. He had seen the latent fire in her eyes. She had killed, recently. And while she was remorseful, he could not deny the chance to take on a student with the potential to be the best swords woman in Japan. Her beauty was also an added bonus. He would train her well and make her his and his alone.   
She was broken and ready to be changed into something more, something she was destined to become. The blood filled crystal on the hilt of her sword glowed red for the briefest of seconds as Tenryu led Kaoru away. It would be a long time before she would ever be seen or heard from again. 


	4. Call of the Sword

**_Battousai Unleashed_**   
_by ElysianKiss_

**Call of the Sword**

"Miss Kaoru?!" Kenshin called.   
He was searching for her with the aide of Yahiko and Sano. She had gone for a little walk about 3 hours ago and had yet to return. Frankly, after 2 hours he had already become worried. Sano had come by and he had enlisted his help to find her. So far, none of them had found a trace of her anywhere. Kenshin was becoming increasingly worried and suspicious that someone may have kidnapped her for the sword, or much worse.   
"Found anything yet, Kenshin?" Sano asked, coming up to him.   
"No. This is not good, Sano, that it is not. What could have happened to Miss Kaoru?"   
"Hey, Kenshin! Sano! I found something!!" Yahiko called.   
"Hai, Yahiko?" Kenshin asked.   
"It's her ribbon...," he said, holding it up.   
"Miss Kaoru's favorite indigo ribbon...," Kenshin whispered as he took it from Yahiko, "She would never leave this behind unless something where to have happened."   
Kenshin's face hardened and his eyes narrowed dangerously. He would find Miss Kaoru, that he would. And we he did whoever had dared take her would surely pay. His pupils contracting to small pinpoints in the sea of lavender that were his eyes, Kenshin swiftly had Yahiko take him where he had found the ribbon.   
That was several years ago. Despite the clues they had found by the river, they had never recovered Miss Kaoru. Sano had remained at the dojo with Yahiko in case she would ever return. Kenshin had set out on a quest to try to find her. No one took her disappearance well, least of all Kenshin.   
He had blamed it on himself for allowing her to leave unprotected. And after having found the sword missing from the dojo, his fears were multiplied. But he would not give up hope. Miss Kaoru had to be alive, that she did. Or he knew not what would happen to him. Already the stress of losing her was pushing him over the thin line that separated him from his darker side. He could not allow that to happen. 

* * *

Two years was a long time, yet not long enough if you really thought about it. It had been long enough for Tenryu to train the lovely vixen before him, yet not enough time for him to make her his. He sighed to himself. One of out two wasn't that bad. He was certain that if he stepped up his efforts, she would not refuse him.   
He swiftly blocked a slash and countered with his own that she quickly parried. Their erotic sword dance continued, both equally matched in skill and wit. Eventually, however, only one could claim the victory. Kamiya Kaoru determined that she would be the victor. This time, she would show Tenryu that her training under him was complete. It had been an arduous journey and she had learned many lessons, but there comes a time when you simply had to leave the protective shell your sensei had created and show the world what you were made of. 

*FLASH*   
"Is this all you're capable of Kaoru-san?! Fight me!!" Tenryu roared as he lunged at her, blade dangerously glittering.   
"I am fighting you!" she replied, countering.   
Tenryu slashed and her sword went flying out of her grasp. He pointed his blade at her heart.   
"I'm disappointed, Kaoru-san...," he whispered.   
"Gomen ne, Tenryu-sensei...I will do better next time."   
*FLASH* 

Yes, it had begun as a very difficult task. However, her dedication and practice rewarded her immensely. Tenryu had never allowed her to touch the Hi Mei sword after taking her in. He said that she would not be allowed to use it until she could beat him in a duel. Kaoru had agreed to those terms, knowing he could teach her much. He was after all a Mitsurugi, a descendant of the clan that had created the Hiten Mitsurugi style. It never occurred to Kaoru that she was learning the art that Kenshin had perfected. She simply knew that she had made the decision to follow this man and learn from him, so that she could control the beck and call of the Hi Mei sword.   
Tenryu was having the time of his life. This latest duel with Kaoru was unlike any fight he had before. Swords clashed in deafening booms and dangerous sparks. He could see the blue fire in her eyes, the desire to win. He longed for that desire to be directed at him. Through the time spent with Kaoru, he had fallen for her. He was a man of honor, however, and he had never forced himself upon her. He had tried valiantly to win her heart, but it seemed it had already been claimed by another. Lucky bastard, whoever he was.   
"Hah!" Tenryu yelled as he flew at her with great speed, his blade slashing upwards.   
"Ungh!" Kaoru grunted as she blocked the blade and spun rapidly, swinging her sword in an arc downward.   
Tenryu barely had time to recover or dodge. Her blade nicked his forearm. He grunted and continued the duel. Both were deadly serious in this battle. Tenryu was determined to win to keep Kaoru with him as long as possible. Kaoru was determined to win to prove herself. With one final push off from both sides, their swords clashed in a brilliant spark of white light.   
Kaoru pushed forward, her sword grinding against Tenryu's strenuously. Tenryu did the same. Both warriors were tired and sweat drenched their forms, but both would not give in. Kaoru decided it was now or never. Formulating a quick plan, she arched backward, letting his blade glide over hers and planting her foot on his stomach. Allowing gravity to take it's course, she fell downwards. The sudden lack of resistance and balance sent Tenryu falling forward onto her waiting foot. She tossed him over herself and used her blade to cartwheel backwards and land on his stomach with both feet. Her blade glittered as it hovered over his panting lips.   
Tenryu smiled and closed his eyes, accepting defeat. His lovely Kaoru had learned all she needed to know from him. He had no doubts she could now wield the Hi Mei sword without it taking complete control of her. She was stronger than that.   
Kaoru stepped off of him and helped him up.   
"Tenryu-sensei..."   
"You won, Kaoru-sensei," he addressed her, bowing.   
Tenryu then went to a locked trunk, opening it and taking out the Hi Mei sword. He handed it to her with a charming smile. Kaoru smiled in return.   
"You have learned all you need to know from me."   
"Arigatou."   
"What will you do now? Go back to your dojo?"   
"I don't know," she replied, placing her sword at her side, "I miss everyone, but everything changed that night. It's feels like I don't belong there anymore. I'm a different person."   
"Not that different, little one," Tenryu replied, "Would you consider staying with me?"   
"Tenryu-sensei! I..."   
"Shh..just think about it, little one. You know how I feel about you. I have a job to do now. I'll be back later tonight after I'm done."   
Kaoru nodded and watched him leave. At first, she had been weary to know her sensei was a hired hit man. However, she came to accept it. So long as she herself never saw him at work, she could pretend it didn't really occur. But she knew that was just a flimsy excuse on her part. If she stayed, she knew what it would entail. She would soon join him in his line of work. Would she really do that?   
Had it been a few years ago, she would have whole heatedly said no. However, now that her blade had tasted blood and her skills had been honed into that of a warrior, she wasn't so sure. The sword at her side pulsed red and her lips formed a thin line. Already it was calling her to battle and she had just received it once again. Perhaps...perhaps if she took Tenryu up on his offer, she could learn to wield the sword in actual battle and better dominate its power. 


	5. Kirei Battousai

**_Battousai Unleashed_**   
_by ElysianKiss_

**Kirei Battousai**

Kenshin walked through a small village. He was counting the days silently. It was now 2 years, 5 months, and 7 days after Miss Kaoru had gone missing. For the past few months he had been hearing rumors of a ruthless killer for hire. This new man slayer was said to wield a powerful sword with a rose design. Hearing this, Kenshin could only surmise that whoever this man slayer was, they would know of what had happened to Miss Kaoru.   
His narrowed violet eyes took in everything quickly and accurately. According to the small whelp that had been camped outside this village, he had only a few more houses to pass before he came to the bar where the man slayer was said to frequent. It had also been rumored that this particular _battousai, _as he had also come to be known, traveled with another. That was rare and curious to Kenshin. Not many man slayers worked together; most preferred to work alone.   
He stopped his walk and turned to look to his right. He was there. Holding his head high, Kenshin entered the bar. Whispers were soon heard as the patrons of the bar recognized the red hair and cross scar on his left cheek.   
"It's the Hitokiri Battousai!"   
"Has he come to challenge Kirei Battousai?!"   
"Kirei Battousai?" Kenshin wondered, "Why would a man slayer allow _beautiful_ to precede his title?"   
He would soon know, that he would.   
A person in a dark cloak burst into the bar, panting.   
"Please! I must speak to the Kirei Battousai!"   
"Have a seat," a tall ebony haired man spoke, "The Battousai will be with you shortly."   
Kenshin watched the man leave the bar and narrowed his eyes. So the Battousai was not stupid to simply be sitting in a bar, waiting. He had his companion wait instead; interesting. Soon the man returned, followed by a shorter figure, wearing a mask. The man was small and toned, about the same stature as Kenshin himself. He wore himself confidently and with an air of command. His clothing reminded Kenshin very much of something Misao would wear; however, these were purely black with occasional traces of red.   
Tenryu led Kaoru to the person who needed her help. She had decided to stay with him a few months back and had also joined him in his profession. At first, she had been somewhat hesitant, but that had soon changed. While she remained the same caring individual she had always been, when she was on a job she was a completely different person. Every day she was becoming the master of the Hi Mei sword. She had already surpassed him in talent.   
Kaoru sat across from the cloaked person and nodded her head for him to make his request.   
"Please! My husband is going to kill me, Battousai! I fear for my life!" the cloaked person spoke, revealing herself to be a woman.   
"Continue," Tenryu spoke smoothly.   
The woman looked up at him and then the battousai.   
"I want you to kill him before he kills me. I will give you anything you desire as your payment!"   
Kaoru lifted her hand to silence the woman. She studied her eyes closely. This woman was sincere, she was very afraid. The woman gasped as the fiery blue eyes of the battousai locked onto hers. She pressed back further into her seat.   
Kaoru nodded and stood, leaving the bar.   
"Kirei Battousai will take this assignment," Tenryu spoke, "and collect the fee after job is over. I assume you have the details written?"   
"Hai," the woman said, handing Tenryu a small scroll and leaving the bar.   
Later, he and Kaoru exited the bar, and left for their home. Kenshin silently followed them. He was intrigued by the silence of this supposed Kirei Battousai. He was sly one. He did not show his face, or speak so that others could hear his voice. Kenshin knew this man slayer would be a formidable opponent. However, he had to know what had occurred to Miss Kaoru. And he had a feeling Kirei Battousai had the answer.   
Tenryu stepped into his home, followed by the masked Kaoru. As soon as the door was closed, Kaoru took off the mask and sighed. The season was getting unbearably hot and she couldn't stand being in a mask all day. But she knew what would occur if anyone where to find out she was a woman. And so she continued to hide her identity since she had begun those months ago.   
It had surprised her how easily she had become adjusted to killing for a living. Not to misunderstand Kaoru, she still felt the guilt gnawing at her conscious mind. However, the Hi Mei sword urged her onward. Every night the sword gifted her with added power and skill. And everyday it cursed her with sorrow and guilt. She felt as if she was betraying her family, herself.   
"Kaoru-chan," Tenryu said gently, sitting next to her, "Daijobu?"   
"Hai, Tenryu-kun," she smiled weakly.   
"Liar," he said warmly, caressing her cheek, "Kaoru...you know you don't have to continue this line of work."   
"It's all I have, Tenryu," she replied, "And you're all I have as well."   
"Have you decided then?" he asked, hopefully.   
"Hai," she whispered, "I.."   
A knock at the door surprised them both. Who could it be? Kaoru quickly rushed to her room to change into a kimono and hide her sword. Tenryu opened the door and stepped outside. He scrutinized the short red-haired man before him. His eyes landed on the cross scar on the man's left cheek and they narrowed. What the hell was the Hitokiri Battousai doing here?! This did not bode well, he feared.   
"Hitokiri Battousai," Tenryu addressed him.   
"Mitsurugi Tenryu," Kenshin replied.   
"Observant. Do come in," he replied, allowing Kenshin into the house and closing the door.   
"Where is he?" Kenshin asked, "I have business with the Kirei Battousai."   
"I'm afraid he isn't here at the moment. Please have a seat..."   
"I would rather not."   
Kaoru tied the last knot on her obi and gracefully glided into the living quarters.   
"Tenryu-kun, who was at the...," she began and stopped abruptly.   
The red hair, those violet eyes, it could only be one person.   
"Kenshin...," she breathed.   
"Miss Kaoru?!" he asked surprised.   
"You two know each other?" Tenryu asked.   
"Yes. Kenshin is the wanderer I spoke to you about, Tenryu-kun."   
"Oh, I see. I had no idea he was the Battousai. What else have you been hiding from me about your past, little one?" he teased.   
Kenshin's eye twitched slightly. They spoke to each other as if they were lovers. And Miss Kaoru seemed to have been living here for a long time. What the hell was going on?! He did not like this, he most certainly did not.   
"Kenshin, how have you been?"   
"Doing well. We have missed you, Miss Kaoru. Even Sano has remained at the dojo to wait for your return these past few years."   
"Oh. I've been staying with Tenryu. He's been teaching me the Hiten Mitsurugi style so that I can better control the Hi Mei sword."   
"I see," Kenshin shot a look at Tenryu, "Miss Kaoru, have you been allowing the Kirei Battousai access to your sword?"   
"Iie, Kenshin. I am the Kirei Battousai," she revealed.   
"Kaoru-san! How foolish can you be?!" Tenryu boomed.   
"But, Tenryu-san, Kenshin is a friend."   
"He's the Hitokiri Battousai! I have told you that you can trust no one with your identity!"   
"It is fine. I will tell no one about this. But I must ask you to reconsider that job this evening. You once told me that a sword was a tool to protect, not kill."   
"Things change, Himura," she replied, a blue fire in her eyes, "I am not who I used to be."   
"But I can still see the real you in your eyes, Miss Kaoru, that I can..."   
"Enough," Tenryu said, jealously.   
He didn't like the way this was going. He could tell that this Kenshin, the Hitokiri Battousai, was the one that Kaoru had once been in love with. All his hard work to get Kaoru to love him instead would go to waste if he allowed him to stay.   
"Tenryu-san..."   
"Kaoru-chan, please. Go to your room and wait for me there."   
Kaoru looked from on to the other. Both were important men in her life, but right now she felt supremely confused. Her love for Kenshin was coming back from the moment she saw him, yet her feelings for Tenryu were also present. It was a choice she realized. If she chose Tenryu, she could never go back to her old life. But did she truly want to go back to her old life? Did she want Kenshin?   
"Iie, Mitsurugi-san," she said, determined, "I'm staying right here."   
She had chosen neither, yet she had made her position clear.   
"Gomen, Kenshin. But this is my life right now. I have a job to do and I will do it."   
"Then I must stop you," he said, solemnly.   
"I won't allow this to continue!" Tenryu said, pulling out a dagger and slicing at Kenshin's arm.   
Kenshin winced as the small blade cut through his shoulder.   
"Yamete!" Kaoru commanded, "This is my life and I want you BOTH to stay out of it! Tenryu-san, I am grateful for all you have taught me and I will drop off half of my earnings before I leave here tonight. Kenshin, you are a part of my past...and I will never forget you. But I told you before, I can never go back to what I once was."   
That said, Kaoru walked calmly to her room and prepared herself for battle. She knew that Kenshin would be waiting for her, to stop her from killing that man. But she wouldn't back down. She had said she would take the job and she also saw the fear in that woman's eyes. What she hadn't realized, was that the woman was afraid of her as the Battousai, not for her life. She had been hired to lure the Kirei Battousai out so that the police could capture him.   
That night, it was all too clear what the plan was.   
"Well, done, Amara," a black haired, portly man praised the small woman.   
"Arigato, Shinji. The Kirei Battousai should be here any moment now."   
"Good. You may leave."   
"What about my pay?!" she demanded.   
"Heh. Foolish wench, you were doing your country a service, now get lost."   
"You will pay for this, Shinji!"   
The woman stalked off angrily. How dare he back down from the money promised her. She hoped the Kirei Battousai killed them all.   
"Commander, we have the men stationed as per your orders."   
"Good. We will have the Battousai in our grasp within the hour!"   
Kaoru ran swiftly and silently, mask in place, toward the mansion. She could feel a thick tension in the air. She could not be sure if it was her impending battle with Kenshin or if something else was amiss. She frowned as she vaulted over the stone wall and landed on her feet, gracefully. Her hair was up in a bun under the mask to keep it out of the way and her sword pulsed at her side, as if warning her.   
She stealthily walked into the courtyard. The hairs on the back of her neck rose and she spun to the left, her suspicions confirmed. It was an ambush. The police jumped out from their hiding places and quickly surrounded her. Her eyes narrowed and glowed a red fire. They charged and she withdrew her blade, taking them out like the wind; swift and almost undetectable. However, there were more than she anticipated.   
Kaoru blocked the incoming sword and quickly slide her blade inside her opponents defenses, wounding him in the chest; a mortal wound. She continue on, feeding her blade the blood it desired. Deep within the recesses of her mind, she could feel the old Kaoru screaming for her to stop. However, she wasn't really Kaoru, not so long as she held this sword. She was the Kirei Battousai, and she had a job to do. She twisted her sword out of her latest opponent and back flipped out of range of another's sword.   
Kenshin had arrived at approximately the same time and took a few minutes to study her technique. It was truly the Hiten Mitsurugi style, however, she had not perfected it as he had. He knew if they would battle, he would defeat her. However, it seemed at the moment that the odds were not in her favor and the last thing he wanted was for Miss Kaoru to be captured. He launched himself into the battle, surprising her and himself to no end.   
The two fought back to back, Kenshin with his reverse blade sword, merely knocking down his opponents; while Kaoru, with the Hi Mei sword, seemed to relish in the bloodshed. When all the police were either dead or unconscious, Kenshin turned to her with a face of stone. Kaoru sheathed her blade and looked at him, the red fire still in her eyes. It seemed to call out to the Battousai within Kenshin, beckoning him to the impending battle.   
"Kaoru, I cannot let you kill another person, that I cannot. This is not you."   
"It is me, Kenshin," she spoke icily, "It is the me that I discovered through this sword."   
As if in response to its master's mentioning of it, the sword pulsed red. Kenshin's eyes narrowed. The sword, that was it. Kaoru and Tenryu didn't realize that the sword seemed to have a life of its own. It was controlling Kaoru and not the other way around. He had an objective now, destroy the sword and set Kaoru free of its curse.   
"That sword is controlling you, Kaoru," he replied with narrowed eyes.   
"Iie. This sword obeys me and gives me the strength I need."   
"I will not allow you to lose yourself to the evil in that blade, Miss Kaoru. If I must, I will fight you and defeat you, that I will."   
"Then you will die, Kenshin," she replied calmly.   
"This is not the Miss Kaoru that I know!" he screamed.   
"That's right, I'm not! I'm the Kirei Battousai. Kaoru died a long time ago. She died when those ninjas came and you weren't there to stop her from taking up this sword."   
"You will die, Kirei Battousai. I will have Miss Kaoru back," he replied, a wave of guilt washing over him.   
Kaoru smiled beneath her mask and closed her eyes, shaking her head. If only it were that easy, she mused. She took off her mask and tossed it aside. Neither realized the lone shadow in the courtyard that watched in fascination as Kaoru spoke.   
"Face me as the Hitokiri Battousai, Himura. If you win, you may have Kamiya Kaoru back," she said evenly, "If you lose, you will lose her forever."   
Kenshin gripped the sword at his side tightly. He knew that Kirei Battousai was serious. If he did not fight her with all he had, he would lose; not only his life, but Miss Kaoru. And he smiled inwardly, Kirei Battousai knew he couldn't kill Kaoru with the reverse blade sword, but he could still defeat her; interesting. It was almost like she wanted him to defeat her.   
"I accept your terms," he replied, with narrowed violet eyes that swirled with golden flame, "If I lose, I die. If I win, I take Kaoru back."   
Kirei Battousai smirked and nodded her agreement, for it was no longer Kamiya Kaoru that faced Kenshin. The Hi Mei sword glowed as her eyes reflected red fire. For now, Kaoru was locked away so her emotions would not interfere with the battle.   
Hitokiri Battousai rose to the challenge, a golden flame engulfing once violet eyes. In that split second it took each of them to recognize the nature of the other, they charged. Both pulled their blades out at the same time to increase the speed of the first slash. The battle for Kamiya Kaoru had begun. 


	6. Hitokiri vs Kirei: Duel of the Battousai...

**_Battousai Unleashed_**   
_by ElysianKiss_

**Hitokiri vs. Kirei: Duel of the Battousais**

The Hi Mei sword clashed heavily against the reverse blade sword. It gracefully slid back and sliced through the air, glimmering in the moonlight. The reverse blade blocked it's advance, skillfully. The masters of the swords continued their battle, each trying to gauge the other's possible weaknesses. The fire in the Kirei Battousai's eyes flared crimson as she lunged forward, attempting to sweep her blade beneath the Hitokiri's defenses. Hitokiri blocked it with a downward thrust of his blade and quickly used the hilt to hit her chest. Kirei used the momentum to spin a full 360º and slash at him. Her blade nicked his right bicep, thinly.   
Hitokiri knew at this point that Kirei was serious. She had been the first to draw blood, despite the fact it was no more than a shallow scratch. He narrowed his golden orbs at her and used his speed to come up behind her. He thrust his blade forward to catch her left shoulder. However, he merely grazed it thanks to her reflexes. Kirei panted heavily from the exertion. It was difficult to keep up with his speed, she realized.   
The Hi Mei sword pulsed and renewed her strength and her resolve. Inside, Kaoru was fighting a battle with herself. She was being overwhelmed by the dark desires to kill Kenshin. But she could never do that! Yet part of her was trying to do just that. Kenshin was fighting much the same battle, he had to refrain himself from flipping his sword. The Kirei Battousai was stirring up a long buried urge to kill in the Hitokiri.   
Both masters of the batto jutsu dueled using all of their knowledge of the Hiten Mitsurugi style. Kirei was finding herself outclassed, however. She knew that if he managed to knock her sword away, she would lose the power necessary to continue fighting him. Consequently, her guard was up completely. She continued to block and advance, desperation now driving her forward.   
"I won't let you win, Hitokiri...," she breathed.   
"And I won't lose, Kirei," he replied.   
Hitokiri lunged forward in the instant that Kirei blocked his prior slash and felt the cold steel of his blade meet her soft flesh. Kirei had seen the attack almost too late and had turned to the side to receive a graze on her right side. She reciprocated by allowing her own blade to taste the flesh of his forearm. Both broke away and stared the other down. It seemed to be a stalemate. Neither one moved and merely watched the other.   
A lone tear escaped Kirei's eye and splashed down to the tiles. Hitokiri watched the tear's path and in his moment of distraction, she struck. His eyes widened and he brought his hands up to clasp the blade between his palms. The tip of the Hi Mei sword had just pierced the flesh of his shoulder. He winced at the pain, but held onto the Hi Mei's blade, his hands bleeding from the effort and also making it more difficult to hold on to.   
"Give up, Hitokiri," she hissed, "I've got you right where I want you!"   
"I won't give up, Kirei! I will not stop until you have freed Kaoru. I don't know what sort of spirit you are, but you will leave her be!"   
"I am Kaoru! Just as you are Kenshin..."   
Kirei growled, her side in pain as she struggled to push the sword further into his shoulder. If only she was faster he would not have had the time to stop her attack. It was now a battle of sheer power. She made the mistake of leaning into the sword to try to drive it through. Hitokiri saw this and stepped to the side, allowing her momentum to carry her. She cried out as she fell forward, her sword clattering a few feet away.   
She moved to reach for it, but she was swiftly flipped onto her back and pinned. Hitokiri held the reverse blade, once again. He pressed the dull side to her neck as he straddled her waist.   
"Do you yield?" he asked.   
Kirei smiled and closed her eyes.   
"Hai, I yield...," she replied.   
She was no fool. The Hitokiri Battousai was definitely more skilled and powerful than she was. Continuing that duel would be a folly on her part. She relaxed and lost consciousness.   
Kenshin regarded the unconscious Kaoru beneath him. Despite the bruises she would be sporting soon, she looked absolutely radiant in the moonlight. Never had he encountered a woman that could challenge him so. He gently got off of her and moved to take her in his arms when he heard footsteps. He turned toward the source and narrowed his violet eyes at the man who stood ready to battle.   
"I won't let you take her from me. She and I belong together, Battousai. I made her who she is, I love her like no other," Tenryu voiced, shakily.   
"Mitsurugi, it would be best if you stood down, that it would," Kenshin replied.   
"No. Kaoru is mine! She is my woman and she always will be! Die, Himura!!!"   
Tenryu lunged forward with the previously discarded Hi Mei sword. His eyes were a dangerous, glowing red. He looked utterly possessed as his ki flared around him like a flame. The sword also flared with his ki. Kenshin jumped away from Kaoru and withdrew his sword once again. He was already worn from his battle with Kaoru, but he could not allow this insane man to have her. 

* * *

  
Kaoru moaned and opened her blue eyes to see the moon and stars above her. Slowly, her other senses awakened to tell her a sword battle was raging very close by. She sat up and her eyes widened. Tenryu was fighting Kenshin with the Hi Mei sword! The red glow of Tenryu's eyes frightened her. She had never seen him this way! Her eyes rested upon the blood crystal of the sword, it was glowing the same red as his eyes.   
"The legend...," she whispered.   
Tenryu laughed coldly as he bathed the Hi Mei sword in the Hitokiri's blood. The sheer power the sword could afford him was exhilarating! He gave into its pull and desires. He lost himself in the power. And he could see only blood, blood that needed to be spilled. He continued his assault on the already injured Hitokiri Battousai and found his opportunity to strike. He plunged his sword through soft flesh and delighted in the sound of surprised pain and the feel of the warm blood spraying over his hands.   
Kenshin's eyes widened and he allowed himself a small tear. How could this have happened?! He was the Hitokiri Battousai, no the rurouni. He was supposed to protect, and yet he had not succeeded. He watched as Tenryu finally came to his senses and pulled the blade out.   
"Kaoru-dono...," Kenshin whispered, "Why?"   
"I...couldn't let him...kill you," she responded, brokenly.   
It was the most pain she had ever felt. In a single moment of selfless thought, she had thrown herself against Kenshin, pushing him out of the way and taking the damage. It was almost like slow motion for her as she saw the surprised look on Kenshin's face as she pushed him, and the simultaneous feel of the cold steel entering her body, piercing her. Her tears flowed in accordance with her blood. The Hi Mei sword pulsed on the ground and the blood crystal shattered and the blade cracked after having sent the final blow to the last of the Kamiya line.   
"K-Kaoru...," Tenryu whispered, "W-What have I done?!"   
"Onegai, Tenryu-kun, Kenshin-kun, don't cry for me."   
"Kaoru!" Kenshin, rushed to her side and held her in his arms, "Yamete, do not speak that way!"   
Kaoru smiled and closed her eyes. Kenshin gently picked her up and narrowed his eyes at Tenryu.   
"It would do you well not to come after us, that it would," he said before he ran off with his speed.   
"Gomen nasai, Kaoru...," Tenryu whispered, sinking to his knees as he watched the Battousai sweep her out of his life forever. 

* * *

  
Kenshin ran as quickly as he could to the nearest clinic. He barged into it and yelled at the top of his lungs.   
"I need a doctor! Quickly! She's dying!!"   
A scuffle was heard and an older man came into the main room in his sleeping robes. He took one look at Kaoru and nodded his head.   
"Set her down on this futon! Get me some water and heat it! Keiko! Bring me the twine and needle!" he called.   
A young woman soon rushed in with the needed items. She helped the doctor to undress Kaoru and treat her wound. The man quickly assessed the situation with a grave face.   
"She has been wounded deeply. However, it seems to have missed seriously harming any internal organs. We'll stop the bleeding first and then treat her wound. The rest will be up to her, whether she lives or dies. I'm afraid that's all we can do," he told Kenshin.   
Kenshin closed his eyes to hold in his pain. It felt like his heart was being torn from him, what he had failed to notice before was only too plainly visible to him now. He had not a clue when this had come to be, but he had fallen for her, Kaoru. _His_ Kaoru. And he would never forgive himself if she didn't make it through this. 


	7. A New Day

**_Battousai Unleashed_**   
_by ElysianKiss_

**A New Day**

_'Die Another Day' - Madonna_

_I'm gonna wake up, yes and no_   
_I'm gonna kiss some part of_   
_I'm gonna keep this secret_   
_I'm gonna close my body now_

_I guess, die another day_   
_I guess, die another day_   
_I guess, die another day_   
_I guess, die another day_

_I guess I'll die another day [Another day]_   
_I guess I'll die another day [Another day]_   
_I guess I'll die another day [Another day]_   
_I guess I'll die another day_

_Sigmund Freud... Analyze this, Analyze this, Analyze this_

_I'm gonna break the cycle_   
_I'm gonna shake up the system_   
_I'm gonna destroy my ego_   
_I'm gonna close my body now_

_Uh, uh_

_I think I'll find another way_   
_There's so much more to know_   
_I guess I'll die another day_   
_It's not my time to go_

_For every sin, I'll have to pay_   
_I've come to work, I've come to play_   
_I think I'll find another way_   
_It's not my time to go_

_I'm gonna avoid the cliché_   
_I'm gonna suspend my senses_   
_I'm gonna delay my pleasure_   
_I'm gonna close my body now_

_I guess, die another day_   
_I guess I'll die another day_   
_I guess, die another day_   
_I guess I'll die another day_

_I think I'll find another way_   
_There's so much more to know_   
_I guess I'll die another day_   
_It's not my time to go_

_Uh, uh (Laugh)_

_I guess, die another day_   
_I guess I'll die another day_   
_I guess, die another day_   
_I guess I'll die another day_

_Another day, Another day, Another day, Another day, Another day, Another day...._

The doctor and his assistant worked quickly, and long into the night to try to help her survive. Kenshin sat, his eyes closed in silent prayer for her. When dawn broke over the mountains, he looked up to see the doctor with a hand on his shoulder. He was smiling and that brought a small amount of relief to Kenshin.   
"It seems she will be fine, sir. She is blessed that you brought her here as quickly as you did."   
"Hai. She is truly blessed, that she is," he replied, softly threading his fingers into her raven hair.   


* * *

  
Sano sighed as he looked outside on another boring day at the Kamiya dojo. Yahiko was practicing his sword fighting skills, having promised that he wouldn't stop until Kaoru came back. He didn't know how much more he or Yahiko could take. Life without Kaoru and Kenshin was almost unbearable. Thank goodness he still had Megumi.   
"Yahiko, take a break, huh? You've been practicing all day."   
"No! Just a few more strokes, then I'll take a break," the boy announced proudly.   
"Suit yourself, kid..."   
"Stupid ugly...when are you coming back?" he thought.   
As though in answer to his prayers, a couple of shadows walked toward the dojo. In the heat of the sun, they couldn't make out who the pair was. However, it didn't take them long.   
"Kenshin! Kaoru!" Sanosuke yelled out in greeting.   
"Kenshin! Ugly, you came back!"   
"Why, Yahiko, did you miss me?" Kaoru teased.   
"No way! Why would I miss an ugly girl like you?!"   
"I missed you too, _little Yahiko_..."   
"Grrrr...!"   
"Hey, Missy," Sano said, smiling broadly and giving her a huge hug.   
"Oof! Sanosuke! I...can't...breathe!"   
"Sano, please let Miss Kaoru breathe!" Kenshin protested.   
"Eh, sorry, Missy."   
"I missed you to, Sanosuke," she smiled.   
"So where have you been?" he asked seriously.   
"I think Miss Kaoru needs her rest, that she does..."   
"No, it's okay, Kenshin. They should know.... Let's go eat some lunch and then I'll answer any questions you two have," she said.   
A few hours and four full stomachs later, the Kenshin-gumi sat in the dojo. Kaoru sat before them and sighed, deeply. She looked at them all in the eye, one by one. She tucked some stray hair back, revealing a thin scar on her right cheek. Sanosuke narrowed his eyes a bit and Yahiko gaped. Kenshin looked even and attentive.   
"I should probably start at the beginning, ne? You all know what happened on the day after I received the Hi Mei sword," she began, "After I had realized what I had done, I ran to the river. While I was washing my hands, a man came up to me and told me he would help me and to trust him. For some odd reason, I found myself doing just that, trusting him. He goes by the name Tenryu Mitsurugi, heir to the Hiten Mitsurugi style. I don't know what his real name is, and I don't care. He taught me how to fight in the Hiten Mitsurugi style and even helped me to somewhat master the battou jutsu style. We grew close. And when I had completed my training he asked me to stay with him. I said I would. That was almost a half a year ago. Since then, I have been going by a new name myself..."   
"Go on...," Sano prodded.   
"I am known as the Kirei Battousai," she confessed.   
Yahiko gasped and his eyes widened in shock. Even to this village, the name of the Kirei Battousai was known. In fact, some had proclaimed the Kirei Battousai to be worse than the Hitokiri Battousai of the revolution! Sanosuke sat back, eyes wide and mouth slightly open.   
"Y-you're the Kirei Battousai?!" he finally exploded, "Missy, what happened to you?!"   
"The Hi Mei sword," she replied, "It was controlling me. It was like I was possessed with a completely different persona. And...I don't think she's gone forever, only suppressed..."   
She finished in a whisper and Kenshin narrowed his eyes a bit.   
"Suppressed?" he asked.   
"Hai. She's a part of me, Kenshin. Just like the Hitokiri Battousai is a part of you. I don't think she'll ever really go away," Kaoru replied.   
"I see," Sano said, breaking the tense silence that had followed her last revelation.   
"Wow. I can't believe ugly is the Kirei Battousai," Yahiko said aloud.   
"Yahiko, I would stop calling me ugly if I were you. Unless you want to meet the Kirei Battousai...," Kaoru threatened, a tinge of blue-red flame glowing in her eyes.   
Yahiko eeped and bowed down quickly.   
"Gomen, gomen!"   


* * *

  
"I will have my revenge on the Hitokiri Battousai and I will have Kaoru back," Tenryu vowed as he held up the repaired Hi Mei sword.   
The sword glinted in the moonlight, but lacked it aura of red flame. It shone with a blackness that came from Tenryu's own soul. He had replaced the blood crystal with drops of his own life fluid. He would use the power of the sword to gain his vengeance and his love.   
"Master Tenryu, please. I beg of you. Do not use this sword! It is unstable! It's aura is disturbing and evil!" an elderly man, pleaded.   
"You dare question me, Chiriko?!"   
"No, master! I only..."   
"Die, you filthy traitor!"   
Tenryu brought the sword down, cutting through the man from his left shoulder to his right hip. The man's upper torso fell away from his lower body and blood sprayed and flowed. Tenryu's cold laughter filled the the hut as his aura spiraled in a tornado of inky blackness.   
"You will be mine, Kirei Battousai! I made you! And if you won't be mine willingly, I will kill you...," he whispered harshly. 

* * *

  
Kaoru woke from her dream, panting and sweating. She felt a coldness run up her spine. Something was coming, something unbelievably strong. She stood and stared out into the moonlight. She shivered visibly and took a step back. She could feel a warning lingering in the air, a threat. It was as if someone had willed her feel their evil intent upon her. She didn't like this feeling. She almost jumped as her door slid open.   
Kenshin regarded her seriously. He had felt the aura as well. Something was amiss, that it was. And whatever was going to inevitably occur had something to do with Miss Kaoru. He would protect her diligently, to make up for his lack of judgment two years ago.   
"Miss Kaoru, you should be in bed, that you should," he said, softly.   
"I'm not really tired, Kenshin. I feel something...evil is coming. I'm afraid. I'm afraid whatever it is, will unleash Kirei."   
"I will protect you, Miss Kaoru, I swear it!" Kenshin said, passionately, surprising both Kaoru and himself.   
"Arigato, Kenshin."   
She took a step toward him and then another. Soon she was but a mere foot away from him. Her eyes moistened and she fell into his arms, crying. She cried for all she had endured, for all those she had killed, and for all those who were in pain because of her. But most of all, she cried for him, for the only man she could ever truly love, Kenshin.   
Kenshin hugged her close and rubbed her back, soothingly. When this was all over and he was sure Miss Kaoru was safe, he would tell her how he felt. They were kindred souls, he and she. And he wanted nothing more than to protect and love Kaoru until the day he died. And he would fight valiantly to do so, that he would. 


	8. Traces of Insanity

**_Battousai Unleashed_**   
_by ElysianKiss_

**Traces of Insanity**

The sun beat upon Tenryu's back, almost mercilessly, as he rode his horse toward the Kamiya dojo. He had taken a month to prepare himself for battle with the battousai. The Hi Mei sword was now well suited to him, its dark aura blazing as its new master called upon its strength. He could see the outskirts of the city as the sun began its descent into the earth.   
"At last, Kaoru, we will be reunited. You and I will be a formidable team! I will kill the Battousai and claim what is rightfully mine!" he vowed dangerously.   
Life in the Kamiya dojo had, for the most part, gone back to normal. Kaoru learned the soothing virtues of doing the laundry and she and Kenshin were often times seen washing it together. The two were growing closer as the days passed. Yet, still, there was that forever present sense of foreboding. Kaoru tried to push the dark thoughts to the back of her mind, but they were only pushed back forward by her darker half. Was the Kirei Battousai trying to warn her of something?   
Kenshin looked up from the wash to see Miss Kaoru in deep thought, a troubled look upon her face. He would have to have been the densest person alive to not feel the impending danger in the air. He too was worried as to what was causing this evil karma.   
"Miss Kaoru? Are you all right?"   
"Huh? Oh, hai, Kenshin. I'm fine," she smiled a bit, "I'm just a little worried."   
"I sense it as well, Miss Kaoru, that I do."   
"I was hoping it was just me," she shivered.   
Kenshin frowned and hung up a freshly washed yukata. When he turned around he was met with a slightly wet hug from Kaoru. He softly embraced her in return. It had been like this for the past few days. They would embrace with no further words necessary. Yet, this time he felt different, he wanted something more. He argued with himself that he was not worthy, as he had in the past. However, that argument was no longer as valid as it had been, he realized.   
The sun set and cast elegant shadows across their faces as blue eyes met violet. The moon sent its brilliant beams of light to scatter around them, creating an illusion of a dream. Kaoru let herself drift in the dream and closed her eyes, lips parted lightly. Kenshin was not one to deny Miss Kaoru what she wanted. He too felt himself under some spell.   
Kenshin felt his heart beat faster as he gently tilted Miss Kaoru's chin up with his forefinger. He closed his eyes and slowly closed the distance that separated them. His lips brushed softly against Kaoru's, and it was as if a sudden jolt of lightening had possessed him. Kaoru gasped and slipped her arms around his neck. Neither wanted the sensation to cease and for a while it didn't. However, it was, as some would say, too good to last.   
"Remove your hands from my woman," came a growling voice.   
Kaoru gasped.   
"It's you," Kenshin said, eyes narrowed, "I do believe Miss Kaoru is not your woman, that she most certainly is not. Why are you here, Tenryu Mitsurugi?"   
"To finish what I started a month ago. And take Kaoru back from you!" he declared, an insane grin spreading on his once lovely features.   
Kenshin pushed Kaoru behind him quickly. She made no move to leave, however. She would not. Kenshin had put himself in danger so many times for her. But now, she was certain she could help him. She had to. If not for Kenshin, then for herself.   
"Miss Kaoru, go inside," Kenshin commanded, softly.   
"No, Kenshin. I'm staying right here."   
"Miss Kaoru, I cannot protect you if you are out here," he reasoned.   
"Hah! Protect her?! She needs no protection, Hitokiri Battousai! I myself trained her to be the killer she is! Kirei Battousai needs protection from no one!" Tenryu's voice boomed.   
"I am not a killer! Not anymore!" Kaoru shouted.   
"Believe that all you like, little one," he sneered, "But you are as much a killer as I am, you see? I made you. I taught you. I _own_ you..."   
"You own no one, Mitsurugi!" Kenshin declared, unsheathing his reverse blade sword, "Leave now. Or if you prefer to taste the ground you may attack me."   
"You have no idea what you are up against, Battousai!" Tenryu laughed, as unsheathed his sword.   
"The Hi Mei sword!" Kaoru gasped in shock, "How?!"   
"I had it repaired. And I replaced the blood of your grandfather with my own blood! It pulses with my life energy now," Tenryu boasted as the sword shone with inky black ki.   
"I won't let you use my grandfather's sword for evil, Tenryu!" Kaoru exclaimed.   
"Too late for that, my dear. For you see, this sword has already tasted the blood of my enemies. I am victorious in all my battles with its power and strength! And now, I will kill the legendary Battousai and take you as my prize."   
Kaoru shivered and took an involuntary step back as her eyes locked with his cold amber hues. She could feel his evil and ice just by looking in his eyes. She could never be with a man like that. This wasn't Tenryu in the least. This was the true nature of the Hi Mei sword. It had driven Tenryu insane with bloodlust and vengeance.   
The Kirei Battousai flared forth in response to her fear. For her every fear, the Kirei Battousai replaced it with strength and will. Her eyes slowly began to swirl in mixed flames of blue and red. Tenryu saw this and smirked.   
"There you see, Kaoru? The Kirei Battousai acknowledges me and she will greet me soon. But for now, I will have the pleasure of killing the man that dared to touch my property! Defend yourself, Battousai!"   
Tenryu charged at Kenshin with a battle cry. Inside the house, Sano and Yahiko awoke with a start. Both slammed their doors open and looked at one another before quickly going outside to see what was happening. They came upon the scene swiftly. Tenryu was giving Kenshin a hard time. It was obvious that the rurouni's power did not compare with that of the wielder of the Hi Mei sword.   
Kaoru could feel herself slipping. She didn't have the control over her own dark half that Kenshin did. She didn't want to join Tenryu! She loved Kenshin! And in that moment, she realized. Kirei was only trying to help her to protect Kenshin as he had always protected her. And yet, she knew, even as the Kirei Battousai she had no chance against Tenryu. For even Kenshin was having difficulty and he was much better than she. Kaoru calmed herself, realizing that even if she allowed the Kirei to burst forth, she could do nothing and could very well put herself in danger and hamper Kenshin's ability to fight clearly.   
"Ha! What seems to be the problem, battousai?! Can't keep up with me?! Perhaps you should flip that reverse blade sword and show your true colors!"   
"I will not. I will defeat you with my reverse blade sword, I no longer kill."   
"Pathetic," Tenryu sneered, as his sword cut into Kenshin's side.   
Kicking the rurouni away he lunged toward Kaoru, taking her around the waist. She struggled and hit his face with her fist in retaliation.   
"Let go of me!"   
"Such a lovely fire in your eyes, little one. I shall enjoy taming you after this is over and you are mine," he replied, forcing a bruising kiss upon her lips.   
Kenshin saw red and growled loudly, fighting to control the emergence of the Hitokiri Battousai.   
"Take your hands off of her!" he demanded.   
Tenryu smirked and threw Kaoru away, she landed on her side, painfully.   
"You will regret your actions," Kenshin said, emotionlessly.   
"I'd like to see you try," Tenryu replied, confidently.   
Their swords clashed in the moonlight, creating sparks and plays of light that looked almost mystical. Sano rushed to Kaoru's side to help her up. She thanked him and they both looked at the battle. Sano knew this battle belonged to Kenshin alone. He wouldn't interfere. Yahiko watched everything with wide eyes. This was the guy that trained ugly?!   
Tenryu leaned on the Hi Mei sword, forcing the reverse blade back toward Kenshin. He smiled evilly and stared straight into Kenshin's narrowed violet eyes.   
"I'm going to kill you, Battousai. And then I will claim what is mine. I look forward to taking all that Kaoru has to offer me in carnal pleasures."   
"Sick bastard! You will not lay a hand on Miss Kaoru!"   
"Oh but I will. I will see her lovely face contorted in pleasure beneath me this very night. And with your measly strength, there is nothing you can do to stop me."   
Kenshin growled and pushed with all his strength, his eyes blazing golden fire and his hair a, seemingly, blood red. He panted hard and glared with hatred toward Tenryu. Tenryu laughed in sheer joy. He had managed to lure the Hitokiri Battousai to the surface. Kaoru watched as the gentle rurouni she once knew vanished before her very eyes.   
"Kenshin, no," she whispered.   
"Die, Tenryu Mitsurugi!" Kenshin yelled, as he flipped the reverse blade and lunged at Tenryu. 


	9. Realizations

**_Battousai Unleashed_**   
_by ElysianKiss_

**Realizations**

_"Kryptonite" - 3 doors down_

_I took a walk around the world to_   
_ease my troubled mind_   
_I left my body laying somewhere_   
_in the sands of time_   
_I watched the world float to the dark_   
_side of the moon_   
_I feel there's nothing I can do, yeah_

_I watched the world float to the_   
_dark side of the moon_   
_After all I knew it had to be something_   
_to do with you_   
_I really don't mind what happens now and then_   
_As long as you'll be my friend at the end_

_If I go crazy then will you still_   
_call me Superman_   
_If I'm alive and well, will you be_   
_there holdin' my hand_   
_I'll keep you by my side with_   
_my superhuman might_   
_Kryptonite_

_You called me strong, you called me weak_   
_but still your secrets I will keep_   
_You took for granted all the times I_   
_never let you down_   
_You stumbled in and bumped your head, if_   
_not for me then you'd be dead_   
_I picked you up and put you back_   
_on solid ground_

_If I go crazy then will you still_   
_call me Superman_   
_If I'm alive and well, will you be_   
_there holdin' my hand_   
_I'll keep you by my side with_   
_my superhuman might_   
_Kryptonite_

_If I go crazy then will you still_   
_call me Superman_   
_If I'm alive and well, will you be_   
_there holdin' my hand_   
_I'll keep you by my side with_   
_my superhuman might_   
_Kryptonite_

_Yeah!_

_If I go crazy then will you still_   
_call me Superman_   
_If I'm alive and well, will you be_   
_there holdin' my hand_   
_I'll keep you by my side with_   
_my superhuman might_   
_Kryptonite_

_(Ooohhh oohhh oohhh x3)_

Battousai arched his blade precisely to formally introduce it to Tenryu's side. Blood splashed over the blade and Tenryu took a step back. He narrowed his eyes. He would not lose to this puny man before him. He would claim victory and then his prize. Bringing the Hi Mei sword up, he blocked the Battousai's latest attack. Their swords clashed loudly and caused vibrations of energy to ripple around them.   
Kaoru watched as Kenshin, no, Battousai battled with Tenryu. Even at this stage of battle, it seemed Battousai was just equal in power to Tenryu. All she could do was watch as the battle raged on. Her own inner demon was crying out to be set free and help kill the man who dared to say such things against her honor. She took an unconscious step toward the battle, only to be stopped by Sanosuke's hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him then, concern and blue fire both in her eyes.   
"This is Kenshin's battle, missy. Take it easy," he said.   
"I can't take it easy, Sanosuke! Kenshin...he's going to break his vow! I have to stop him somehow!"   
"And what are you going to do, anyway, Kaoru?" Yahiko asked, "You don't even have a sword!"   
Kenshin blocked an incoming thrust but was not quick enough to stop Tenryu from slipping beneath his defenses. He grunted as he felt the cold grip of steel sliding through his flesh and then the hot rush of his blood. He grasped his bleeding hip out of reflex and that was all the time Tenryu needed. Tenryu narrowed his eyes and his lips curled into a sinister smile. He lunged forward and barreled the Hi Mei sword into the reverse blade. The impact of the collision was hindered only by Kenshin's good arm and thus the reverse blade took flight out of Kenshin's grasp, clattering to a stop several yards away.   
Tenryu's laugh cackled and he continued to swipe his blade at Kenshin. Kenshin was forced to dodge the blows as quickly as possible. This could not be good for his chances. Yet Tenryu was reveling in early victory. He was certain that one well placed blow would end it all. But for now, he would have his fun with his prey. The Hitokiri Battousai would learn to fear him; learn the consequences of keeping him from his desires.   
"How does it feel, Battousai, to know your end is near?" he asked, wickedly.   
"Stop this!" Kaoru yelled, in tears, "Please, stop!"   
"Nothing to say, Battousai? You should take this chance to say good bye to Kaoru. The stupid girl is so loyal to you, she is of no lasting use to me. Once I finish with you, I will make Kaoru my woman and then, I will kill her. Her death will be like the sweetest of wines, because you won't be able to stop me."   
Kenshin growled in outrage and slipped under Tenryu's advances. He grabbed hold of the wrist holding the Hi Mei sword and his golden gaze burned deep into Tenryu's now blacked orbs. Tenryu merely smiled as if he had Kenshin right where he wanted him. And indeed, that was precisely the case. Tenryu quickly freed his wrist and sent a well placed kick into Kenshin's injury. Kenshin cried out in pain and fell to the ground a few feet away, his blood coating the earth beneath him. Tenryu licked his lips and began to advance on Kenshin, slowly.   
Something snapped in Kaoru at last, she would not allow Kenshin to die. She would not be some helpless victim like all times before. She had tasted blood before, she would taste blood again. And the blood she craved was that of Tenryu Mitsurugi. She calmly picked up the discarded reverse blade sword and used her practiced speed and barreled into Tenryu, knocking him away from the injured Kenshin. Her eyes blazed red fury, like the blood she so craved to spill.   
Hitokiri Battousai could only watch as his counterpart, the Kirei Battousai, fought for him. In all his years, he had never been protected by another in this fashion. Kaoru had always been his to protect and here she was returning the favor, it seemed. His golden gaze swirled with the violet cloud that was his other self, the rurouni. The rage of the man slayer seemed to calm and disappear as he watched his beloved Kaoru battle on his behalf.   
Kirei continued to battle Tenryu with rage and anger within her very being. Tenryu laughed and teased her to no end.   
"Come now, Kaoru. Do you really think you could defeat your master? I taught you everything you know! I OWN YOU, YOU FOOLISH WENCH!" he thundered as he sliced down at her with a practiced arc.   
Kirei blocked the advance and slipped into his defenses to spill a portion of the blood she craved. Tenryu staggered back a bit, trying not to cradle the wound on his shoulder. He immediately charged at Kirei. The two swords let off sparks with every clash. It seemed their spars together were working both for and against them during this battle. They each knew how the other thought in battle. They could predict each other's moves and read each other's strategies. Neither was getting close to their goals.   
Tenryu managed to leave a gash on Kirei's shoulder as well. They were even, hit for hit, slash for slash. Kirei sucked in the oxygen she needed and regarded Tenryu during a rare moment of inaction. Both were circling the other and sizing them up. In all the time that Kaoru had trained under Tenryu to become the Kirei Battousai, there was one move that she had never mastered. She had never even dared to try to use it. It was nearly impossible to block and deadly. Kirei's mind came across this technique and locked upon it. Would she be able to execute the attack? Would she have the chance?   
Yahiko and Sanosuke had made it to Kenshin's side in record time after Kaoru took his place. They were shocked at the skill and grace she seemed to now have with the sword. However, they quickly snapped out of it and were temporarily bandaging Kenshin's wounds with strips of cloth from their own clothing. They soon had him bandaged, which helped to stop his wound from bleeding anymore.   
Yahiko gripped his bokken tightly as he watched the Kirei Battousai battle with the one that was called Tenryu Mitsurugi. He had to admit that Kaoru was impressive as the Kirei Battousai. And he had to further admit that he saw her as a big sister. He knew he didn't stand a chance of really helping, but if Kaoru would need a distraction, he would provide it.   
Sanosuke also found his eyes drawn to Kirei Battousai. While she was fierce and definitely a worthy opponent in battle, he could easily see where the name Kirei would fit her. With her deep ebony locks caressing her ivory skin like fine silk, her blazing ruby eyes, and the sheer gracefulness of her technique, how could he help but not call her beautiful. Breathtaking was more the word for her at this moment. She was like an angel of retribution, deadly, beautiful, and ethereal. He shook himself out of his poetic thoughts as he realized this was "missy" he was thinking about.   
Beside him, Kenshin was mirroring the same sentiments and adding pride to the top of the stack. He was proud of Miss Kaoru, that he was. She had become an excellent swords woman. But he was concerned for her as well. He discerned that it was really Kirei Battousai fighting out there, not his Miss Kaoru. And yet, finally understood that they both were one of a kind. His eyes were opened to her. No other woman would throw herself into the hells of battle to save one such as him. No other woman would have kept him from breaking his oath countless times at her own sake. No other woman made his heart swell indescribably and his loins respond in the way they did.   
"Sano," he whispered.   
"Hai, Kenshin?"   
"I think, I'm in love with Miss Kaoru," he replied shocked.   
Sano smirked and shook his head. So it took missy a bloody battle to get Kenshin to finally realize that? What a character! Sano laid a hand on Kenshin's shoulder and looked at the smaller man.   
"About time you admitted it, Kenshin."   
Kenshin looked up at Sano in surprise. Had he been the only one not to realize his own feelings for Miss Kaoru?!   
Tenryu staggered back as Kirei managed to once again strike his shoulder and worsen the wound she had previously inflicted.   
"I won't lose to you!!!" he screamed in outrage.   
"You _will_ lose, Mitsurugi. This is the end," Kirei responded.   
She leapt up into the air, her right arm tucked over her left that was outstretched before her. Her eyes narrowed as gravity brought her downward. It was time, in this moment what she had failed to master in two years came forth as perfectly as if it was naturally ingrained in her being.   
"Hiten Mitsurugi style, dragon drop!" she roared as she thrust her blade down in a perfect arc.   
Tenryu looked up in shock and fear. He faced his end, closing his eyes in acceptance and dropping his sword. Pupil had surpassed master as it was fated to happen. He smiled a small smile as he felt the blade make contact and slice through him, from his forehead to his navel. He fell to his knees as the the pain gripped his very being. And yet, there was no blood. At the last second, Kirei had flipped the reverse blade to its dull side. He looked up at her then, eyes full of fear and gratitude.   
"Why?" he asked.   
"You may have trained me to kill. And I may have killed by your side. But I am not a true man slayer as you would have hoped. My father taught me that a sword should be used to protect and not kill. That is what I will do. That is who I am," she replied, her eyes a brilliant blue.   
He smiled and closed his eyes, falling to the ground, unconscious. Kaoru bent over and picked up the Hi Mei sword. She broke the crystal and Tenryu's blood dripped out of it. She tossed the Hi Mei sword in the air and flipped the reverse blade, slicing through the air several times. When the Hi Mei sword landed on the ground, it was shattered in many pieces.   
"No man will ever lay hold of the Hi Mei sword again," she whispered.   
She turned to face Kenshin, Sano, and Yahiko and smiled brilliantly. The breeze rippled through her now loose hair. The moonlight made her seem even more like a beautiful spirit.   
"Wow, Kaoru! That was awesome! You kicked his butt!" Yahiko cheered.   
Kenshin stood and stared at her, Kaoru took a step forward. Sano cleared his throat and dragged a protesting Yahiko inside.   
"Miss Kaoru," Kenshin whispered.   
"Kenshin," she replied, "Are you all right?"   
"Hai, Miss Kaoru. I am just fine thanks to you, that I am."   
"Good," she smiled, "I...I was scared. When I thought I might lose you, Kenshin. I couldn't let that happen. All those times you protected me, saved me, I couldn't let you die for me."   
"Miss Kaoru, I would gladly die for you if it meant to keep you safe."   
"Kenshin..."   
Kenshin smiled and strode toward her, swiftly closing the distance between them.   
"Can you ever love an unworthy man such as myself?"   
"Can you ever love an unworthy woman such as myself?" she asked in return.   
"I can," he said.   
"And I do," she replied.   
Kaoru leaned in and kissed him softly. Kenshin wound his arms around her, pulling her close. Again his heart felt full in the knowledge of his love for her and her return of that love. In his arms, he held a small slip of a girl, and in that same package, a fierce warrior. It was an enigma to him, but it seemed not to matter at the moment. All that mattered to them both was the warmth of the other's arms and the sweetness of their kiss. 

_~*Owari*~_


End file.
